A Night to Remember
by RedOwlCourt
Summary: Marian Potter had always been envious of her older twin brother's luck but that was all going to change on that snowy evening. Futa. G!P. You have been warned. PWithsomeplot.
1. Part One

Marian, Harry's twin sister, watched her brother's blushing bride with a certain hunger in her green eyes. It had been rather entertaining watching Harry trying to court one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, that was until Fleur actually agreed to go out with him.

The younger Potter sibling could at least admit being jealous of clearly fortunate sibling, but that most certainly wasn't going to deter her from pursuing the French beauty. She loved her brother, she honestly did but she really wanted to get him back for the Padma fiasco.

So here they were, friends and family were gathered to celebrate around a large, bushy tree and frankly over dressed tree celebrating Christmas in Weasley fashion. Molly was busy shooing Ron out of the kitchen, Arthur had Harry distracted with his questions on Muggle technology, Ginny was making out with a nameless boyfriend in an attempt to seduce Marian's brother, George was flirting with Angelina, Bill had refused to come after Harry married Fleur, and Charley was still handling dragons. Andromeda had Teddy while Tonks was resting on the nearby couch nursing some type of Caribbean Christmas drink.

With everyone busy Marian saw two avenues to achieve her conquest. One path was undoubtedly much more pleasurable than the other, though both would be sweet and messy.

Marian knew how to spur Tonks into action and the drink in her hand made it so much easier. A gentle hand on her leg, a swift caress of a cheek under the guise of cleaning her cheek, and a challenge were all the tools she needed to push the older woman near enough to the edge. Marian leaned in close, purposely breathed heavily, and whispered in the Metamoph's ear: "Do you want to play a game, Nymphadora?"

Tonks took Marian by the hand and took her to one of the Weasley's guest rooms. Nymphadora was quick to mount her offensive, she pushed the younger witch onto the bed and and sat on her pelvis. Their lips met and the two fierce fought each other for dominance. Marian rubbed her covered cock against Nym's equally covered snatch. The metamorph hesitated for an instant, allowing Marian just enough time to flip her over.

"Marian-" Nym tried to protest but was interrupted by a playful thrust from the red haired witch. The longer Marian had her pinned the more her clothes seemed to disappear, that was until Nym found herself completely naked and a withering mess.

Marian, in her equally naked state, began her slow descent of her partners milky, white body. Nym's nether regions were completely hairless, it was something that Marian was rather thankful for because it gave her an unperturbed view of her weeping pussy.

With a wicked smile, Marian forced the Metamorph's legs apart and none to gently in her nine inch cock into her. The heat and tightness made the drama that would undoubtedly happen worth her while, hearing Nym squeal her name made it doubly so.

It wasn't long before Nymphadora began screaming Marian's name.

Each thrust was hard and mashed the raw cock head against the older woman's cervix. Marian did her best to take Nym, she wanted the metamorph to be hers and only hers, no one else would have after she was through. The younger witch pounded her length deep and fast, cherishing every squeal, moan, and gasp her partner could make.

Nymphadora was crashed quickly, her pussy milking Marian's cock vigorously. Marian smirked but didn't cum, her thrust harder until Nym was on the cusp of her second orgasm and removed her cock. Nym was in the process of letting out an embarrassing whine when she was flipped onto her stomach and was taken from behind.

"MARIAN!" She screamed.

Marian nails dug into Nym's heart shaped ass and slammed as far as she could. Her body shook as she released. Marian collapsed atop Tonks, still very much erect and ready to go.

Mean while, Fleur watched the snow fall with dreary fascination. It was in all honesty the most entertaining thing occurring at the party. Her husband, the once great Harry Potter, was much too busy with the Weasleys to actually pay her any attention and no one was allowing her to help.

Not even Andromeda wanted her help, the witch was much too stubborn to relinquish her hold on Nymphadora's adorable toddler... even though the child was pulling on her greying hair.

So it came to a surprise when Molly, of all people, asked for her help. Fleur, whom she forbade William from seeing because she was too Veela.

Christmas miracles do exist.

"Fleur, could you be a dear and fetch the girls?" The Weasley matriarch asked. "They've been gone for an awfully long time."

Fleur smiled softly and nodded her head. "Oui, it would be my pleasure, Molly."

With that Fleur made her way to the nearest stair case but stopped when reached the first step. She looked at her Harry as he chatted with Arthur. She still loved how his messy black hair rebelled against the forces of gravity and how the light reflected off his green eyes.

There was a sudden but unmistakable sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if something were telling her that things were never going to be the same again. She left just as Hermione decided to join their discussion.

She ascended through the Barrow until she reached the floor where all the guest stayed.

It was there where she heard the muffled sounds of a wood repeatedly impacting a wall. At first she thought it was Hermione's blasted cat fighting Harry's new owl but whe the tempo didn't slow she felt the overwhelming need to investigate.

When she reached the right room she found that the door had been locked. A quick Alohomora solved that small problem, and what she saw inside shocked her to the core.

From the door she could see Marian's cock, covered in a mixture of fluids, disappear as she mounted a very delirious Nymphadora like a bitch in heat. Marian as if sensing Fleur watching her redoubled he efforts to plow the woman under her into the mattress. She wrapped her hand with Nym's ever shifting hair color and pulled back until her seizable breasts were pressed against her back. From there she kissed Nymphadora with such passion.

The mixture of stimulants forced the older woman to cum and she came hard. The sprey reached the door and actually managed to land on Fleur's silver dress.

Marian seized as she came inside the metamorph's pussy, she rocked a few times before finally allowing Nymphadora to collapse onto the undoubtedly ruined mattress.

All Fleur could do was watch as Marian's cum spilled from Nymphadora still plugged cunt, but the true spectacle came when Marian unsheathed her still hard cock from the Aurors pussy and semen simply gushed out. It was larger than Harry by a full inch and undoubtedly thicker.

Fleur was about to go when a gust of wind caused the door to creek alerting Marian to her presence.

Marian was running on the most primal of magics, lust. She was certain that her cum was currently impregnating Nym as she stalked over to the door and pulled whoever was watching her and Tonks inside of the room.

It was only after she had thrown the person onto bed did she notice the familiar blonde Veela. She completely naked save for the black heels she had on her feet. Fleur seemed shocked as she desperately tried to cover herself. Marian would have asked why she was naked but noticed that she had literally torn of Fleur's dress in her.

When her head had finally managed to catch up to the events currently happening, she became painfully aware of her throbbing erection.

Deciding that word were useless at this point and that the opportunity to one up her brother had presented itself, she grabbed her cock and shoved it in Fleur's face.

The swollen tip grazed her lips, smearing them with a mixture of Marian and Tonks' cum. With one hand she clutched Fleur's face and forced her to look up at her with her hand.

"Clean it." Marian growled, pushing her fat cock against her sister-in-laws soft perfect lips. Those same lips remained firm against the hardening shaft Marian did not appreciate the not so subtle glare being sent her way by the clearly wet Veela kneeling in front of her and she let her know with a soft whack with her nine inch rod.

When that didn't gain her the results she wanted she continued to smack Fleur until the entirety of Fleur's face was covered in her essence. It was then that the Fleur decided to speak up, probably to provide her with with some insult she would have to look up in a French dictionary.

If only the Veela had the reflexes of a chaser and the speed of a seeker she coup have kept Marian's cock from her throat.

From that point on, Marian set a brutal pace bottoming out with every thrust, not giving the poor Veela enough time to recover between throat fucks. Marian kept that pace up for a solid six minutes before finally exploding in her 'sister's' mouth.

Marian pumped he dick a few times making sure that all her seed was safely deposited in Fleur's mouth and kept the shaft on the Veela's lips.

"Swallow." The witch ordered the Veela.

Fleur hesitated for a moment but did as Marian ordered and swallowed the mouthful of cum.

Nymphadora Tonks, formerly Lupin, was very confused.

She remembered coming to the Weasley's Christmas party and having a merry old time with friends, but things started getting blurry after the fifth glass of that coconut drink Bill had sent from the Caribbean. She smelled sex, which was why she hesitated opening her eyes until she felt something warm being pressed against her back. When she turned her head she saw Fleur Potter writhing being fucked none to gently by Marian Potter.

And then it came back to her in a wave of memory. How Marian had claimed her six time and had never stopped for water, how she'd been fucke until she knew nothing more than Marian's monster.

But what she was watching was much brutal than what she'd experienced, this looked more like punishment than it did claiming.

A devilish grin plastered on Nymphadora's face. It took a bit of concentration but she transformed her clit into a replica of Marian's own tool... slightly larger though.

In one very deft move Nym had flipped ove and pressed the tip of her new cock in the Veela's asshole. Fleur's eyes widened in fear but before her cum covered face could protest she was over taken by another orgasm.

Marian pressed her lips to Fleur's in an effort to silence the screams that were trying to escape from her 'sister's', that's when she felt a new pressure move from behind Fleur's vaginal walls. She tilted her head and saw Nym smiling cheekily at her.

Marian responded with a look that could only be defined as challenge

Xxx

Harry Potter was having a wonderful time at the Weasley's Christmas party.  
There was merriment and cheer throughout the house. Ron was sampling food, Molly was scampering about making sure everything was in order, George was with his date chatting, Ginny and boyfriend number twenty-three had finally come up for air, Andromeda was playing with Teddy, and Hermione and himself had taken this chance to inform Arthur about the new advancements in muggle tech in the new millennium...

But come to think of it he hadn't seen Fleur, Marian, or Tonks in a while... With a shrug, he summed it up to girl's instinctual need to move in packs.

He was honestly glad that Marian and Fleur were getting along, his wife was rather lonely in England away from her family, with the exception of Gabrielle who had a house in the heart of London... with him always working it would be best if Fleur had Marian to keep her company.

"And that, mister Weasley, is how planes plane maintain their altitude while flying." Hermione finished her explanation.

"Fascinating." Arthur said with wonder in his eyes.

Suddenly Molly appeared looking rather annoyed. "Have you seen that wife of yours?" She asked Harry. "I sent her to fetch your sister and Nymphadora half an hour ago."

"Not for a while, but if you want I could look for them..."

"That would be great, dear." She said gently pinched his cheek.

Once Harry had left the room, Molly let out the smallest of smiles.

Things were going according to plan.

Harry went up the stairs looking for his most likely lost wife, his petit sister, and a more than likely drunk metamorph. The young wizard smiled at the thought thinking that it sounded like a muggle joke that Arthur would make.

Harry went straight to the guest rooms on the top floor, knowing that the last place on his list of places to search was were he'd probably find his sister and Tonks. With them at his side finding Fleur would be like out flying Draco in second year.

As he approached the top floor, he began to hear creaking wood and something banging against the wall of the farthest room from the stairs. Slowly, as to avoid being noticed, Harry slowly made his way closer to the room with the slightly ajar door. A smile split his face as the thought of Marian and Tonks finally getting together entered his head.

A bit responsibility would do Marian wonders.

As he drew closer heard Tonks grunting loudly and Marian's voice being muffled by some thing.

Harry's mind drifted to the time in his fifth year that Marian had walked in on him shagging one of the Patil twins and how mortified he felt being caught in the act.

The Marauder part of him saw the perfect opportunity for revenge.

Giving up on stealth, Harry's burst through the door, once he did his grin was replaced by a look of absolute shock. There on the mattress was his very naked wife, her eyes were foggy and her face was a mess of cum, on top of her was his sister who was too absorbed fucking his wife to even notice him, and under Fleur was Nymphadora who was staring at him as if she weren't balls deep in her son's godfather's wife.

Xxx

Ginny was quick to go after Harry when her mother sent her escort away.

Things were certainly going to her plan.

She had known that Marian lusted after Fleur, and that she would eventually go after her, but the younger Potter had proven to be too unpredictable for her liking. So she orchestrated things to work in her favor. She made her mother believe it was her idea from the start and let her do all the heavy lifting.

She wasn't exactly sure what Molly did but judging by the amount of time that had passed and the continued absence of the three women she guessed that it must have worked on some level.

Ginny ascend the steps leading to the Guest Rooms with a false worry filled face, she was prepared to to be the shoulder for Harry to cry on but she was not prepared to see her future husband crumple to the ground while his sister and Nymphadora continued to fuck Flem mercylessly.

Ginny soon noticed That the metamorph had her wand aimed right at her.

But by then the stunner had struck.

Marian kept her thrusts steady and with tempo knowing that one slip up could cost her so much. Fleur was nearing her breaking point and if she screwed it up, all her work would've been for nothing.

Ultimately, Marian knew she would win.

Nymphadora was too exited to last long, but somehow she did. Maybe it was pure determination that kept going or the need to prove herself in front of Marian, it honestly didn't matter. She was enjoying herself, Marian was enjoying herself, and judging by how Fleur was clenching around their cocks she was too. That's all that mattered in the metamorph's head.

Fleur was almost lost in pleasure but the shame of betraying Harry kept her grounded, but the two Alphas churning her insides were on their way to making her forget about him.

Nym was the first to notice Harry burst through the door and was the quickest to react considering she had just reached her limit. Nym had her wand aimed at the boy who lived just as the first shot of her cum entered Fleur's ass, by the second shot a stunner had blasted from the tip of her wand hitting Harry in the chest as he drew his, and as he fell she noticed a certain red haired stalker behind him so she stunned her too.

Marian kissed Fleur with all the passion she could muster as she came to climax. With this shot she knew that the Veela would give birth to her daughter... and on some level Fleur knew it too. With her load firmly deposited inside the blonde, Marian unsheathed her cock from her prize and prepared to fuck the Nymph back into unconsciousness but was stopped when she noticed her brother on the floor and Ginny not far behind

She looked at Nym who gave her a rather sheepish smile. "Apparate to Potter manor, take them with you while I excuse us." With the instructions given Marian quickly dressed and made her way down to the party.

To her surprise Molly was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs. "There's a family emergency going on. I'm sorry that we have to leave so suddenly but it has to do with our mother..." she didn't wait to see if the Weasley matriarch bought the lie before going to excuse herself from her future mother-in-law and stepson.

"Nymphadora is coming with me, don't wait up." With that said, Marian disappeared with a resounding crack leaving many party goers slightly confused and Molly in a state of shock.

XxX

Marian disapparated in the middle of he ancestral home's living room where Nymphadora was sitting on the floor playing with Fleur's hair, next to them were her brother, who was naked and tied to a pillar, and Ginny who was naked and posed on all fours for easy access from behind.

Marian couldn't help the smile that split her lips, it was going to be a fun night.

But first she needed a few vials of pepper up potion.


	2. Part Two

Marian hated drinking potions, their theatrical effects were often times too annoying for what they gave, but in her current state she was more than ready to gulp down as as many of them as she needed. Fleur was already hers, so was Nymphadora, soon Ginny would be deprived from her brother and she would take everything from him.

The younger Potter walked back into the living room slowly, moving her hips slightly so her large and erect dick swung from side to side in what Nymphadora considered to be a very hypnotizing motion. Marian looked up at her twin's angry eyes and almost laughed as he tried to break free from his restraints.

'This is going to be glorious!' She thought to herself with glee.

Marian strutted behind the youngest Weasley, who was conveniently place right in front of Harry, and dropped to her knees. This action nestled her cock between Ginny's nice ass cheeks, which in turn caused said young woman's eyes to go wide

Marian stared into her brother's eyes and smiled.

Her hands gripped Ginny's supple waist flesh, her cock between two soft mountains of flesh. The base of her cock was rubbing against the younger witch's wet and hot cunt. Marian leaned into Ginny until her breasts were pressed against the red heads back and her head was resting on her shoulders.

"Isn't he absolutely pathetic, Gin?" Marian whispered as she took in the Weasley's scent, rolling her hips in small circles to stimulate both herself and Ginny. Her hot breath caressed Ginny's neck "Look at him, Ginny." She hissed. "His wife is covered in cum and he's hard." Ginny looked up at Harry and flushed in embarrassment. "Fleur's filled with my seed and he wasn't able to do anything, he just watched as me and Nym took her from him."

It was so entertaining, watching as he struggled against his bindings. She could hear him curse under his breath. "Why are you doing this?!" Harry shouted. Tears burned in his green eyes but instead of responding she began to nip at her captive's neck.

It was a simple dismissal but it spoke volumes. By not acknowledging Harry she was establishing her dominance silently.

That being said, she wasn't going to allow Harry to continue without consequence.

Marian locked eyes with her twin and then looked over her own shoulder at an idle Nymphadora, who had abandoned playing with Fleur's hair and was now resting her cock over Fleur face. Taking Ginny would be far too easy, her brother would feel a flash of pain before turning to anger, it would a momentary triumph but she wanted the effects to be long lasting.

"Nym, give Fleur a Pepper-up potion, I think she's rested long enough."

Harry looked at the metamorph as if seeing her for the first time. Nym softly waved at him and lifted herself off of the nearly unconscious Veela.

"Wotcher, Harry." Nym greeted as she walked out of the living room. Marian quickly caught his attention when she caused poor Ginny to moan.

"Did you know that your wife didn't even mention you when I stuck my cock in her?" She laughed at the glare he sent her way. "She was rather enthusiastic… when she cleaned my cock…" It disturbed her how much she sounded like Bellatrix at that moment, with her singsong tone and her wild hair. "she was practically ravenous!" Marian practically cackled.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, shaking his head wildly, as if trying to block out her words. "JUST SHUT UP, MARIAN!"

"But didn't you ask why?" She mocked. "Well, that's not particularly hard to understand." Playing with Ginny's clit elicited deafening moans "You, Lord Potter, have pushed me into the shadows for so long taking things that didn't belong to you and now it's my turn to do it to you."

That's when Nym returned to the room. She walked in with her own little sway and dragged Fleur next to Ginny. The Veela was placed on her back, her cum filled pussy facing Harry, and her legs spread apart. Nym emptied the potion contents in her mouth and jumped on Fleur.

With practiced motions she sheathed her large cock inside of Fleur and kissed her. Marian bit into Ginny's shoulder once she noticed what her Nymphadora was doing, she was using the kiss to make certain that all the potion was ingested. Nymphadora set a punishing pace from start to end. The slapping of skin and the mixture of moans, grunts, and shouts coming from the two was so loud that they even managed to compete, and eventually overcome, with Harry's screaming.

"Tonks, Please!" Marian heard him shout, the only response he managed to get was Nympadora thrusting harder and harder.

Marian contently watched Nymphadora take Fleur in front of Harry until the Veela exploded in climax, but that did not stop the pink haired metamorph. She fucked Fleur into the Fleur into the cold stone floor with savage abandon. It was ever so tempting to abandon her little game with Ginny and join her passionate pets, but she was too happy to watch her brother squirm.

"Stop." She ordered as she noticed Nym approaching her own orgasm and for a second she thought she saw hope flood into Harry's eyes. Nym complied, didn't look too happy with her but she stopped anyway. "Show him how much she love the tatse."

"Sure.' Was Nym's gruff reply. Her cock came out with a pop and she quickly made her way up to the blondes face and forced her to swallow her large piece of meat. Nym was slightly gentler than she had originally been but with her proximity to her own climax that wasn't particularly saying much.

Marian by this point was simply dry humping Ginny into submission. The sheen of sweat they produced between them and their own heat spurring them on. The younger Potter wanted to paint Ginny with her essence, to claim her in front of her impotent brother and show him the power of a true head of house.

Nym came with a satisfied sigh, filling the veela's mouth with her cum and quickly painting her face covering it once more in semen but his time her own. Marian wasn't far behind her as she came all over Ginny's lower back, even getting some onto the girls long red hair.

"Isn't this fun, Brother?"

And this was just the beginning.


	3. Part Three

A night to remember 3

As the night grew darker all anyone brave or stupid enough to visit un invited could hear from within the main hall of Potter manor was the sound of fucking echoing through the that dim mansion that housed what remained of a once proud and noble family. Had Lily Potter been home and not vising her friend and coincidently mother of Fleur, Apolline Delacour, she would have felt great shame at the carnal sight tarnishing a rather beautifully ornate feast hall. She probably would have wondered where she had gone wrong raising her daughter, or blamed herself for being far too indulging, or even thanked Merlin that her husband hadn't lived to see her family descend into madness… she would have realized all these horrible things, but most of all she would have noticed how absolutely out of character the sight would be.

Sure, Lily knew that Marian was jealous of Harry because he'd married Fleur but she knew that her girl had budding affection for a certain metamorph but she was on her way to forgetting about the silver-gold haired Veela. No, as bitter as the young witch was the twins had wadded through too much shit to betray each other so brutally. These few facts alone would have been enough to dispel that Marian was doing this from her own volition and would immediately assume that some sort of magic was involved.

She certainly would have thought of the imperius curse but would have quickly dismissed this as both her children had proven themselves abnormally resistant to the Unforgivable curse. It would have to be a potion and not just some run of the mill amortentia… this would be older and much more potent. Of those there were only three that could be produced by master potioneers to be able to sell.

The first was Aphrodite's Kiss, a potion that made that enveloped the drinker with an allure that could rival any pureblodded Veela or Succubus, but it did not affect the user t the point in which they would savagely rut into anything with a pulse. She would have crossed that one out almost instantly had she been there to witness her daughter mounting the Weasley girl like a beast in heat. One hand balancing herself with the girl's freckled shoulder while the other wrapped itself in her fiery red hair, all the while her long, red dick mashed against Ginny's pussy like a battering ram.

The second was Pan's Flute. There she could find the answer to the reason bend the aggression Marian was showing but not the why Tonk's had joined in or why Fleur who had been so reluctant before was now enjoying it. Nymphadora sat against a wall lazily eyeing the exhausted form of Harry tied a nearby pillar with iron chains as his wife savagely rode her new cock. Both were covered in sweat but neither looked particularly tired despite the hours they'd spent at Marian's mercy. In fact the longer they fucked the more energetic the Veela became.

Which left Ego Draconis. It was an Albanian potion made from the blood of seven different types of Dragons, all willfully given. It was supposed to inhibit the drinkers impulse control, boost stamina, and enhance their virility. It was designed to feed off lust and spread by fluid exchange. This would also explain Marian's need to dominate and conquer overruling her morals and sending her and those around her into a lust filled haze of fucking and vengeance. The potion was simple to make once the materials were collected, which was a task within itself as only a few had access to such majestic beasts and fewer would have access to Marian's cup once they made it.

Molly Weasley had both.

Lily would have been furious once she had connected the dots. The reason behind this act of betrayal would have been obvious had she not decided to spend Christmas in an isolated cabin, far from the troubles of Wizarding Britain, sipping red wine as her nude and well endowed lover wrapped a perfect porcelain arm around her waist and pulling the muggleborn closer against the hardening cock. Molly Weasley wanted Harry to catch Marian in bed with Fleur, this would have cause a rift that Ginny would fill quickly and before Lily could return with shocking news her family would have been completely torn apart.

Lily let out a soft whimper as the tip brushed against her lower lips and teased. Maybe things would have been different had Lily been there…

But Lily wasn't in Potter Manor and Molly's Plan hadn't gone as expected… as a result something much darker had occurred.

XxX

Marian roared victoriously as she came inside of Ginny yet her erection did not wane. It stood red and pulsing as she withdrew it from Ginny's cum filled tunnel. The younger witch let out an exhausted whine as she was discarded after hours of animalistic rutting, the fact that her arms had given way nearly an hour before had been a clear sign of a breaking point that was promptly ignored by the potion fueled orgy members. It was no surprise that the youngest Weasley promptly fell unconscious yet Marian couldn't help but be dissappointed

She turned to look at Tonks and Fleur and saw that the metamorpmagus was exhausted while the Veela was cum covered and battered but looked energized. Fleur's yes never left her broken husk of a husband as she bounced atop Tonks' swollen cock. Her eyes were empty except for the ravenous lust that had taken hold of something deep inside of her and set it free.

Marian marched over to them and roughly pulled Fleur off the unconscious Auror. The Veela hissed in an animalistic way as she was deposited on her knees but the younger witch silenced her with a slap from her cum soaked cock. Fleur eagerly began lapping her sister in law's throbbing penis and found that despite Ginny's taste she rather enjoyed the experience. Marian stared at the lithe woman kneeling before her and smiled knowing that she had succumbed to her will as Ginny and Tonks had.

She allowed it to go on and on until she grew bored of the gentleness of it all. Her left hand creeped until it was firmly between the silvery blonde locks and Fleur was massaging her head before slamming into the Veela's with on well timed thrust. The older witch looked up with shocked eyes but she found no sympathy in Marian's green orbs, no, it actually spurred her into beginning of a loud and brutal throat fucking.

The dark haired witch would use her hands to push Fleur, until only the tip was nestled between her puffy, bruised lips, and them smash it all the way to the base. Marian as confident that she could handle it and at this point she really didn't care if she couldn't.

Harry watched as her, defeated, as his sister defiled his wife mouth. The mouth that had comforted him after the war with Voldemort, and had uttered a promise that would bind them for all time now held his sister's cum covered cock. The fact that Fleur was leaking cum from two of the women closest to him was not lost but by this point Harry felt numb. He stared as his sister fucked his wife throat and noticed how Fleur seemed to come alive at the man handling she was experiencing compared to the gentle love making they shared. In bed he had treated her like a delicate flower and she had loved every second of being worshipped but there was something utterly primal in the way she reacted to Marian's savage thrusts.

Marian came with a grunt, flooding Fleur's mouth with her virile spunk and yet she was still not satisfied. She pushed her and she fell breathlessly onto her back. The younger Potter lifted Fleur legs until they were parallel with her head and then she turned giving the veela a view of her of her heart ass before it slowly descended onto her own. As it neared she spotted Marian angling her cock but before she could react the younger witch dropped forcing her to release a surprisingly loud moan.

She repeated the action until Fleur was nothing more than a cum covered mess in the eyes of her husband. Marian looked back knowing that Fleur had never been fucked this way. Harry had always been vanilla despite his promiscuity in Hogwarts it was she who was the more creative lover and most of the girls knew it. The Veela was staring at her husband in way that had her convinced that she couldn't recognize the broken man staring back at her and that only served to spur her on.

Fleur reached for her ass, either to try to slow the thrust or spur them on she wasn't sure but it was clear to both of them that they were close and that the coming orgasm was going to shape their world for the forseeable future. As their climax approached magic swirled and their thrust became more and more desperate until there was a flash and veela knew no more.

As the younger witch began to fade one last thought entered her head.

 _I win._

xXx

Marian awoke a few hours later on the floor with the mother of all hangovers. She moved to grasp her head but found herself weighted down on all sides. To her right was Ginny who hugged her arm like her life depended on it, to her left was Tonks who was using her right arm like a pillow, and on top of her was Fleur who impaled on Marian's raging boner.

For some unexplained reason she felt connected with the Trio, that they were hers now and nothing would take that away.

xXx

A/n: Might continue or write a sequel for this.


End file.
